Física
by Nitta Rawr
Summary: —Es física—sonrió Kid/—Estoy segura de que es química—murmuro Chrona/—No, es física, tercera ley de Newton; por cada acción hay una reacción. Te he besado y entonces tú me has devuelto el beso. -Historia corta.


**__****Disclaimer:** Soul Eater no me pertenece. Es de Atsushi Okubo (¡ Héroe!) ¿Claro como el mismo lodo?

¡Holas! Aquí vengo para subir una viñeta u one-shot. No estoy segura de qué es pero por interno me dicen que puedo ponerlo como one-shot. Aunque bueno, lo importante es que les guste el pequeño relato que he traído. Hump, por primera vez en mi vida en FF traigo un Kid/Chrona solamente, jope, ¡Que ilusión!

Un aviso importante que tal vez a algunos les parezca interesante (así como la mosca que todos miramos en clase) es que esta semana subo Condenados y no, no lo digo como algo que no voy a cumplir porque mis queridos/as tengo el capítulo terminado (¡Já! Toma esa karma) con más de veinte páginas en Word. Uf, que cosas.

Leed, cuanto queráis~

* * *

**Física.**

**—N**ewton decía que por cada acción hay una reacción...

* * *

—Es física —sonrió Death the Kid. Sus ojos ámbar brillando de manera maliciosa, nerviosa pero al mismo tiempo demasiado emocionada. Eran de por si ya llamativos por el color y ahora era imposible ignorarlos.

Al menos Chrona Makenshi no podía. Se sentía atrapada entre ellos o más bien hipnotizada porque atrapada si que se encontraba, literalmente estaba capturada entre el cuerpo del moreno y la dura pared del salón vació. No tenía a donde escabullirse y tampoco a donde mirar. Lo único que podía hacer era observar esos ojos y esa sonrisa nerviosa. Los labios de Kid estaban húmedos y levemente hinchados.

Se sonrojo con fuerza y deseo cerrar los ojos pero no lo hizo. No podía. Apretó los puños con fuerza detrás de ella apoyados en la pared. Dios, ella había hecho eso…

Su corazón pareció querer salirse de su pecho cuando vio como Kid pasaba ligeramente la lengua por los labios, dio una sonrisa atractiva que hizo que sus piernas flaquearan. Seguía sin dejar de mirarla, ¿qué tanto miraba? ¿Tenía algo en la cara acaso? Era tan vergonzoso. Quería irse de ahí pero al mismo tiempo no.

Pensamientos de que podían ser atrapados _in fraganti _en el salón de clase daban vueltas en su mente de manera escandalosa.

—Es una simétrica física, Chrona —ronroneo Kid demasiado cerca de su rostro. Su aliento dando escalofríos en su piel.

Aun así encontró su voz (perdida en alguna parte entre la cordura y el sueño) para decir:

—No… —balbuceo en voz baja—Estoy segura de que no es física.

—¿Y qué es? —Kid se mordió el labio en una sonrisa traviesa. Flexionando un poco los codos para quedar más cerca suyo. Sus manos rozando su cabello corto y desordenado—Dime, Chrona.

—Es química —cerro los ojos para poder responder. El rubor decorando deliciosamente sus mejillas—, estoy segura… de que se le dice «química» a lo de relación positiva entre dos… personas.

Kid acarició un mechón de su cabello. Sintió escalofríos ante los toques tan delicados que él tenía con ella. Era de los únicos chicos en toda la escuela que la trataba de manera amable y dulce, los demás normalmente eran brutos y la maltrataban, entonces por eso mismo se preguntaba, ¿por qué Kid le había dicho eso a ella? ¿Por qué fijarse en la chica invisible? ¿Por qué la había besado y acorralado en ese salón?

El «Me gustas mucho, Chrona. Me gustas tanto que ya no puedo ignorarlo y dejar que tú lo ignores. Necesito dejarlo salir y saber lo que opinas al respecto. Si dices si, seré más que feliz pero si dices no, bueno, no esperes que te deje tranquila. Te conquistaré tarde o temprano, de alguna manera» seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza como si fuera una grabación.

—No, Chrona. Esto es física.

—Pero…

—Es la tercera ley de Newton —ensancho su sonrisa y su nariz rozo la de ella. Se sintió desfallecer—.Ley de acción y reacción; por cada acción hay una reacción como respuesta ante el objeto que genera la primera fuerza.

Chrona inflo las mejillas.

—Se física.

—Esto es eso.

—¿Cómo…? —seguía sin comprender. Ella estaba segura que era química.

—Te he dicho que me gustas y tú te has quedado callada.

—Pero eso no…

Kid continuo, sin dejar que terminara lo que quería replicar:

—Entonces te he besado —un pequeño sonrojo llego a las mejillas de Kid, pero tal vez era más por emoción que vergüenza. Nuevamente ese brillo en los ojos— y tú me has devuelto el beso. Eso es acción y reacción.

Al final lo único que pudo decir ante ese tipo de lógica fue:

—Oh —bajo la mirada. La terquedad acompañándola—, pero sigo pensando que es química.

Él se río. Tomo su barbilla con delicadeza para poder levantarle el rostro. Dejando sus labios a unos pocos centímetros de separación, le susurro:

—Entonces déjame probar de nuevo mi teoría, por favor.

—Hmp… —Chrona no encontraba palabras pero no fue necesario.

Kid nuevamente planto sus labios sobre los de ella, ahora no con la misma dulzura de antes si no que con un poco más de rudeza. Él le abrió los labios con su lengua y pudo recorrer su boca, dejándola borracha de su esencia y nuevamente sintiéndose desfallecer. Kid la atrapo por la cintura ciñéndola con fuerza y apretándola cerca de él. Chrona (no supo bien cómo, ni cuándo), llevo sus manos a la nuca de Kid para poder acercarlo más y jugar con su cabello, atrapando mechones entre sus dedos.

Pudo sentir la sonrisa de Kid sobre sus propios labios. Se separo un momento, jadeante. Soltó un:

—Acción y reacción.

Y la volvió a besar.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**By: Nitta Rawr. **


End file.
